Digimon Wiki:Derechos de autor
Por favor, mira Wikia:Licencia para más detalles sobre la licencia en este wiki. :¡Atención! La información de debajo puede haber caducado o ser incorrecta. = Textos = *Como todas las Wikis hospedadas en Wikia, todos los textos de Digital Monster Wiki están publicados bajo la licencia GFDL. *Recuerda no violar los derechos de autor de otras paginas, como por ejemplo "copiar y pegar" artículos de estas para usar en la Wiki. Puedes usar esa información, pero reescribiéndola con tus propias palabras. Las violaciones a los derechos de autor serán borradas y/o removidas, y los usuarios que reincidan en esto serán bloqueados indefinidamente. *Los únicos artículos que puedes copiar literalmente son los artículos que también estén publicados bajo la licencia GFDL (como un artículo de Wikipedia). Cuando los artículos sean copiados de esta forma, recuerda poner una referencia al lugar de donde lo tomaste. **Igualmente, cualquier otra pagina web puede usar el contenido de Digital Monster Wiki, cualquier otra Wiki hospedada en Wikia, o la Wikipedia, libremente. Lo único que debes hacer es darle crédito a sus autores, poner un enlace de referencia a la pagina de donde tomaste la información, poner un enlace que mencione la licencia GFDL, para que la gente pueda leer los detalles, y estar de acuerdo con que otras personas usen y modifiquen esa información, al igual que tu lo hiciste con la información que tomaste de Digital Monster Wiki, etc. *Si encuentras alguna violación a los derechos de autor, puedes removerla, contactar con uno de los administradores o usar la opción de "report a problem", que esta ubicada en la esquina superior derecha de la pagina. English Version *Like with all wikis hosted on Wikia, all text of Digimon Wiki is released under the GFDL license. *Remember to not violate copyrights, such as cutting and pasting exact info from other Digimon websites isn't allowed. (You can still use the information, just rewritten in your own words.) Copyright violations will be removed or deleted, and repeat offenders may be blocked. *The only content that can be copied word for word is if it is released under a GFDL or compatible license (such as Creative Commons). When ever you use such content, cite the source in the edit summary. :*Likewise, any other website can use content from Digimon Wiki, another wiki hosted on Wikia, or Wikipedia, for free. To do so you must attribute the work (say where it came from, so that people can see the list of editors that worked on it), mention a link to the GFDL (so people can read the details) and agree to release any changes you make to that content free to use under the same conditions (if you change the text, someone can use your changes just as you used it from Digimon Wiki, etc). For more information on this see examples such as Reusing Wikipedia content. *If you find a copyright violation, please either remove it, report it to an admin, or use the "report a problem" tab on the article. (located next to the edit, discussion, and history tabs at the top of the page) = Imágenes = *Las imágenes poseen derechos de autor y NO son publicadas bajo la licencia GFDL, a menos que se indique lo contrario. En su lugar, son publicadas bajo las leyes de uso legítimo de los Estados Unidos. Los derechos de estas imágenes son propiedad exclusiva de Bandai. *Si bien Digital Monster Wiki tiene un uso legítimo mucho mas literal que lugares como Wikipedia, aun estamos obligados a usar las políticas de uso legítimo de los Estados Unidos (ya que el servidor de Wikia esta ubicado en ese país). *Trata que el uso de imágenes sea el mínimo posible. No uses dos imágenes si con una se puede explicar lo mismo. Es más importante que las imagenes sean informativas en lugar de bonitas. English Version *Images are assumed to be copyrighted, and are not released under the GFDL, unless otherwise noted. Such images are used under U.S. Fair Use laws. Most of these images are property of Bandai. *While Digimon Wiki has a much more litberal fair use policy for images than sites such as Wikipedia, we are still required to comply with U.S. fair use laws (due to Wikia's servers being hosted in the US). *The amount of images should be kept minimal. Don't use two images in a place where one image would do the same thing. It is more important that images be informative rather than pretty.